Tides Of War: Sequel To Across The World
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: Amestris has finally struck it's first blow agianst the nation of Neuruvia to the south, and Ed, Al, Winry, and Khristie are stuck in the middle of a planned war, and their fates lie in the shadow, what will come of this war?
1. Prologue

**Tides ****Of**** War:**

**Prologue: The Fires over Nebald**

It was nightfall, and all was silent in the city of Nebald. Word of how the negotiations had just arrived a few hours before. Another revolt occurred in a village far away from here and rumors were that the State was going to use this as an open declaration at war, and the civilians of Nebald were worried that they would be the first to be attacked since they were the closest city to the borders of Ishbal and Amestris. For years talk of war had crossed the borders between the two nations. Not many Neuruvians were friendly with the people of Amestris, rather hating them than loving them, but they would accept the people who were running away with open arms.

Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, and Khristie Turner were sleeping in their hotel room. They had, had a long journey a journey that had taken them from Central all the way through Hiessgart, Liore, and now it had brought them here.

_Khristie __was asleep falling deeper into her realm. Her mind played with what she knew what she had been told and what she was still searching for. She found herself on a road. On each side she saw figures. She saw fire she men women and children laying cold on the ground and a man standing on a hill laughing with fire raining from the sky. She saw a great door and a small boy, she once again saw the Seven figures__ standing she noticed that as it moved on, some of them disappeared and then they returned again. She kept walking down the road searching for truth searching for the knowledge she needed. She heard screaming and crying sounding out around her. She began to shake, __then__ she found herself in front of a large door. She stared up at it trying to find away to open it._

_"How do I open you?"_

_**You cannot open me right now as of yet child,**_

_"What do you mean as of yet?"_

_**Soon child very soon,**_

_"All will be clear blah __blah__blah__ I'm done with that bullshit I want answers!"_

_**For a young child you have quite the potty mouth,**_

_"Don't tell me what to do door, I've had enough with it, I've been forced from my care-free life into something I don't understand, and now I'm on a road that has so many twists and curves I never know where it's going to go next!"_

_The door began to drift away._

_**Your time is coming fast Khristie, very soon your purpose will be known.**_

_"Tell me!"_

_**If you knew it would kill you,**_

_Khristie fell to the ground as it began to fade. She held her head in her hands her hair frayed out in every direction she lifted up her head and screamed. "TELL ME!" She stood up and began chasing after the door. Though the more she ran the farther it seemed to go. She kept on running but soon she grew weary. Tears fell from her face. "No fair! TELL ME!" She fell to the ground again crunched up in a ball she listened to the world move around her. She heard tanks and screaming and fires burning. She heard marching footsteps and Alchemy all around. She heard voices but couldn't quite make them out. She continued to lay there sobbing until __suddenly__ she was __woke__ with a jolt._

"Khristie, Khristie, are you alright?" Khristie jumped up and hit her head on the bunk just above her. She fell back with her hand on her head. She looked to her left to see Winry on her knee looking at her. "I'm okay Winry,"

Winry looked worried, "What happened to Sissy?"

Khristie turned her gaze. "I'm just, I've changed over the last few days. Everything isn't the same. I do not know but I feel like I've grown up a lot already. I feel like my body is growing more quickly and well," She looked at her hands and clapped them. She placed her hands on a piece of cloth and it turned into a origami like flower. "along with this power, I can do Alchemy and apparently its special."

"Khristie don't worry about those powers." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You are a special girl. Everybody is different in their own way."

Alphonse awoke, "Khristie, Alchemy can be a blessing," He stood up and walked to the balcony door. "And a curse." He turned around and looked at them. "You just got to realize, you can't let it be both at once. You have to make sure that you are using alchemy for all the right reasons. Equivalent Exchange that's the first law of alchemy. In order to gain mankind must give up something of equal value in return. As long as you follow that principle everything should be alright."

Alphonse turned and looked back out the window, and then suddenly they heard an explosion and then an uproar of screaming from the city below them. Alphonse ran to the side of the room and grabbed their things. "Winry come on Amestris is attacking!" Winry realized the truth of it and grabbed Khristie and they ran for the door. The halls were filled with people running to get to the lower levels of the building to make it out into the streets. Shouting and yelling and gun shots sounded out around them. They finally made it and they saw the war machine that was now bearing down upon them with full force. Tanks and foot soldiers were charging into the city, but what caught Khristie and Alphonse's eyes was standing on a hill a ways to the north from them.

Fire was falling from the sky explosions and bombs dropped down upon them from the sky. Alphonse looked afraid. "I recognize that Alchemy! That is Kimbley!"

Khristie noticed that the world was slowing down around her. She stepped forward and watched as everything moved around her. Alphonse and Winry took a moment before they started to move they turned and she heard the mumbled words of "D-o-n't, Khri-stie, Come- Back!", yet she didn't stop. She walked forward as the people of Nebald ran around her. They ran away and the army kept baring down upon the city. The city was on fire and she stood there with her hands outstretched staring up at the figure. "Kimbley!"

Kimbley watched as his army bore down upon the unsuspecting City. His fires had begun to burn and the city was in shambles. No one could stop his rampage now. Not even Fullmetal.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA" He continued to barrel bombs and fire upon the city. His men marched ever deeper into the city, but he noticed as in the center they began to slow down. Something was in the way. He turned his efforts to that portion of the city.

Khristie noticed as the fire began to fall upon the area that they were in Khristie clapped her hands and struck the ground. The earth vomited the tanks that were in front of her in the air. They got in the way of the bombs exploding them before they could even touch the ground. Khristie's eyes began to glow red. She stepped closer and time began to speed up. She clapped her hands again yelling. "Kimbley!" She smashed her hands upon the ground and a shockwave erupted through the city towards the army in front of her. They fell to the ground and the rage continued to flow through her. A bright white light shined and directly in front of her nothing was left but the buildings around her.

Kimbley watched scared as his forces were being cut. He threw more and more down upon that area but it was more fuel to the fire. The force was growing stronger and it grew closer then he heard a loud roar. "KIMBLEY!" Kimbley continued to assault the city trying to drown out the sound of the disturbance but he could not. His men began to turn back around even with the city in shambles they were becoming scared. Kimbley jumped and put his hands in the air. A large ball formed in the air above him he fell to the ground and landed in the middle of the street. Standing in front of him was a girl. She no longer looked like she was 8 she was in her teens. Her hair was floating in the air around her a bright white glow around her. Her eyes were glowing red and she stared at Kimbley.

He held his hands in the air and laughed. "So you are the disturbing little brat who is trying to ruin my beautiful fireworks display ey?" Winry was being held back by Alphonse who knew getting to close to Khristie right now would do nothing better than make things worse. Winry was yelling out for Khristie to come back, but nothing got through to her she stared him down and put her hands out to her side. Then the she looked him in the eye and ran forward. Kimbley raised his ball of fire and slammed it to the Earth right upon Khristie.

For a moment nothing happened but then the ball began to glow a bright white. It began to fall apart and it erupted in a final blow. But instead of it destroying the city it disappeared and flowed right into Khristie's palms. Kimbley began to step back.

"What are you!"

"My name is of no importance Kimbley." Her voice echoed with the roar of thunder and yet with the gentleness of wind. "Kimbley your mine!" She threw her hand out and jumped forward her hand groping for him but as it grew near she began to grow red and Kimbley's stone broke apart and disappeared. Kimbley jumped up and ran. He launched a few fireballs from the bodies that lay from the ground to finish off what he had started. When he left Khristie fell to the ground the same as she was before except with one exception she looked like she was thirteen.

Winry got away and took a hold of Khristie. She looked around seeing what was left. The city was in shambles, and Khristie had saved them, but now she was unconscious. Alphonse stepped forward and picked her up. "Come on we need to follow the Civilians like Ed said." Winry nodded and they both started running to catch up.

They left the city burning around them. Nothing was left but the bodies of those who couldn't get away. Nebald was in flames, and the Tides of War had been set into motion. Chastity found herself in Nebald right after the battle between Kimbley and the girl. She walked and noticed the power that had flowed through here. "Yes she's doing exactly what she is supposed to be doing. You are the only hope for the world girl you will soon know everything." She then turned and fell away as she sensed Kimbley reporting his failure. Pride would not be to pleased. She laughed, "Exactly how I want it."


	2. Prisoner of War

Tides of War,

Prisoner of War,

Edward Elric lay asleep in his bed, his dreams drifting towards his final moments with Winry Rockbell. It had only been twenty four hours since Ed and Winry made up and their relationship was back together, but Ed couldn't shake this feeling that he may never get to see her agian. As he slept he was unaware of the uproar that had begun in front of the Embassy.

A large group of Neuruvian military personel had surrounded the Embassy. A call had come in five minutes before from Nebald. Nebald was in flames. Amestris had made its first move and war was soon to be declared. Amestris had brought a full out assault to Nebald. The fire tore through the city in a rampit stir and now standing before the embassy were angry Neuruvians ready for murder. Their screams sounded through the air, as their muffled rants melted into the evening sounds of the bustling Neurivian Capital. Edward Elric was utterly oblivious to the goings and happenings just outside his door.

He was exhausted. His adrenaline had finally stopped running. He had spent weeks chasing after Winry Rockbell, and now he was ready to try and relax, but the night would not let him. Barreling down upon them the Neuruvian Military finally blew down the gate and were apprehending all Amestris Military personell. Standing close by was a tall figure and a short stubby figure.

"Lust isn't the fullmetal boy in there?" He had his hand to his mouth and drool was falling from his lips.

Lust was standing straight watching the happenings occuring below. They were moving in preparing to take all military of Amestris into custody as P.O.W's.

"Yes Gluttony Elric is in there. Everything is going according as plan." A swoosh of wind moved through her hair and a third figure moved into view.

"So Lust your still trying to outdo Edward are'nt you?"

Lust turned around to find a tall skinny woman with a long Violet gown and long violet hair. "So Chasitity, your still trying to outdo us I see," She played with her hair for a moment, "How pathetic, be glad that we have no plans involving you at this moment Chastity, all we care about now is dealing with the war and stopping the Fullmetal boy from getting ahold of the Stone."

Chastity stepped forward, "Lust, your rantings are going to do yourself no good, you are doomed to deffication, you will not succeed..." She was cut off by another voice a fourth member of the party.

"Enough Chastity, the Brat is mine!" from out of the darkness walked Envy, he stepped forward and stood next to lust arms crossed. "Get out of here if you know whats good for you."

"Agh so it is you Envy, where is Sloth, poor Greed if only he had survived he would've been standing right next to me right no..."

"Shut up Chastity and get out" Envy stood in a fighting positon ready to protect his pride. "Get out and leave this land far behind I won't let something that in actuality doesn't even truly exist stop my chance at becoming human."

Lust and Gluttony stood at the sidelines watching the two stare each other down, but still down below the take over of the Embassy continued. Neuruvian troops stormed the place and took everyone hostage. Finally Edward Elric awoke to a tall Neuruvian woman clad in military clothing standing over him. She was tall very slender and well built her breasts were not very prominent but her cheekbones and curves were very distinguished, her hair was very short and put up in a military beret. Her eyes were a deep ocean green. "Fullmetal Alchemist, by order of the almighty Dali Minister Buddah Norminoff all personell of the Military of Amestris are under arrest due to the attack on Nebald. Until further notice you are a Prisoner of War."

Edward was dazed and stared up at the woman who's gaze pierced him like a thousand lethally sharp daggers. He slowly sat up luckily for him he was still fully clothed or the woman would've had a dose of the half naked Fullmetal. He stretched and then looked at her. "So just because I work for the state automatically proves i'm an enemy to the Dali?"

She nodded. "Come peacefully or not Fullmetal, we will capture you."

Ed laughed, and reached for his coat and his bag. "Well then take me away, I will not fight, I am not your enemy."

She handcuffed him and pointed him to the door."That we will see."

Back on the top of the building to the north, Chastity and Envy were still staring each other down. Chastity had her hands outstretched ready to make her move. She was prepared to fight for the right, and yet she was still weary. "So Envy, you ready to face it?"

"Gladly" Envy jumped and transformed into a large burly man his arms were like cannons. He swung his fist towards his enemy. Chastity dodged it and created a bolt of lightning that struck him in the right shoulder. He winced at the blow and fell backward. "So you wanna play that way." He turned and ripped up a large air conditioning unit and threw it at Chastity, Chastity put her arms up and it disentegrated as it touched her.

"Are you forgetting what I am?" She jumped up and put her foot out to kick him in the face. Envy fell to the ground panting he jumped back up and grabbed her by the ankle. "You are of the gate entirely are you not?" he slammed Chastity into the roof and they fell down a story onto a vacant apartment. Lust and Gluttony watched from above as they looked each other over and prepared to fight.

Chastity regained her self and wiped herself off, her gown twirled and clutched her legs close and became a jumpsuit holding her tightly. Her hair shortened and she created a sword. "Close enough, I would say. I am of a different breed. Humonculi are born during a failed human transmutation of trying to bring someone back from the dead, You could say that I am born when the spirit of the one being brought back to life is disturbed in the gate, we are always there but when we are forced to come back to being we take on a more physical form."

"So what do you call your kind?"

"We have no name, but you can call me, an Angel."

"ANGEL OR DEVIL I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Envy ran forward but Chastity struck and a bright light blew up in his face, and Chastity was gone." 


	3. Follow The Civilians

Tides of War,

Follow the Civilians

Winry, Alphonse, and Khristie had been following the civilians for sometime now, hours had passed and daylight was drawing near. The world around them was filled with a bright ominous glow. Khristie newly transformed and looking older still lay in the arms of Alphonse Elric, and Winry stood close next to her as they walked on and on into the early morning. No one had tried to converse with three of them though they could tell they were grateful for the ability to be able to escape there trampled home.

_Wake up my child._

Who is there? Khristie was deep in a dark water abyss, floating, sinking she could not tell.

_I am you._

How can you be me? I am me am I not?

_You would not understand. You have too much too learn._

Oh you mean like what my fate is?

_Your fate is tied with the fates of everything._

I think I've begun to realize this.

_Wake up my child._

My physical being it is too weak, I would not be able to keep myself going.

_I told you to wake and you shall wake._

Suddenly Khristie was thrust suddenly upward towards a bright yellow glow, she went up higher and higher until it enveloped her. She felt the warmth of the morning sun agianst her face. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Alphonse's arms. Alphonse was looking forward walking just steps behind the other fugitives fleeing Nebald.

_Kimbley you did this._

A whispering voice came into her ear. _Child don't point the blame, as I said you have much to learn, follow the sun, your road lay in front of you._

"Alphonse, I am awake you can put me down now." Alphonse quickly looked at her and she sensed relief in his essence. Winry ran up in front of the both of them and was crying.

"I was so worried about you Khristie." Alphonse set her down, and where once she stood a little above Winry's waist she now stood face to face staring straight into Winry's eyes. They embraced each other and winry continued to sob.

"It's okay Winry I'm fine." She nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek then wiped her eyes and then kept walking.

Alphonse continued to be silent as they followed the remnants of Nebald's population.

Another hour passed in silence before the people in front of them began to rejoice. A large military convoy had intercepted them and was directing them towards a refugee camp just a little farther to the southwest. Winry Alphonse and Khristie picked up the pace to keep up with the other ongoers.

Hours passed and they had been in the refugee camp in a private tent. Khristie lay back looking up at the roof of the tent staring into it looking for answers. Winry lay in a bed on the opposite side of the tent and alphonse sat in the center dozing or whatever he did during the time the others slept.

_Something is strange about her, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to come out of having her here._

Khristie was tossing and turning in her mind, trying to tune out the voices outside of the tent. She tried to tune out Winry's light snores as she slept. Finally Khristie did so and floated back into a state of silence.

_You are growing young one._

Khristie stood once more in front of the door. "You sound different than last time"

_As once has been stated before I am everything and nothing at all, all bieng lay in me._

"So some call you God I presume"

_Maybe, what do you think._

"Well I'd assume if there were a God he would not show himself in his true form, if he had a true form, but he could use the illusion of the gate to speak to his followers and those that work for his plan for all eternity."

_You are a smart girl._

"I'm only as smart as my experiences."

_Humbling another good trait, but you will need more to complete your task._

"Stop playing with me tell me what I am to do."

_That would make it to easy, the time will come, but for now you must keep walking, the sun will guide you._

And then silence struck and Khristie found herself once more on her cot. It was night, her body still week from the previous evening, she fell back to slumber and fell into it's loving embrace.


	4. Tides Grow

Tides Of War:

Tides Grow

In the middle of nowhere:

The clearing was filled with hundreds of thousands of souls. Their hearts all set on domination of Amestris. Scar stood above them and looked out upon his army. The war had been going on for nearly a month. A thousand miles away the armies of Amestris were slowly being cut off from the rest of their men.

"Everything is falling into place, slowly but surely Ishbala's grand legacy will be fullfilled, and the homonculi will be stopped."

Annabella creeped up behind him and stood next to her master. "Finally we can gain revenge for the massacre my sire."

A whoosh of wind disturbed the calm before the storm. A tall violet woman appeared.

"Word from Central, Mustang says begin"

Scar smirks and then laughs. "So it shall be."

He stepped out in front of his now 500,000 some odd Deciples along with another million scattered throughout the continent. "Today The Tides of War Begin, Slowly we will enclose our forces around Central, Close in upon them and Constrict them. Many will perish in our try for freedom but in the end they will be martyrs and they will be remembered for their bravery as we finally smite the might of Central to the ground!"

The crowd roared the ground trembled, and the wind blew across the world silently approving of the revolution that was soon to come.

[Central a few hundred miles to the north  
Roy mustang sat in his office looking over the plans for the improvment of barricading theirselves in central in case of attack. His eyes darted from map to map, looking over the plans with intense eyes of fire. Riza hawkeye stood silently behind him, her hand on her pistol inside her shirt and her eyes slowly looking over her higher ranking official. She had been promoted to luitenant Colonel a few days previous because she captured a spy that had been leaking information out to the resistance in Neuruvia. Little did the military know that the spy was one of their own who was still leaking information as the days dragged on.

"Riza what are you staring at?"

Riza straightend up instantly and answered. "Nothing sir just making sure you were doing your work."

Roy raised his eyebrow and continued his work. "The time has come you know, soon Ed will be let out. He's been giving them enough information he should be let out soon. Especially since he helped thwart the attack on Archband their main commerce center on the south side of the country by the sea."

She nodded and then closed her eyes and sighed.

[In the presidential plaza Neuruvia

"Edward Elric the Dali himself wishes to finally speak with you" The woman who took him prisoner who he discovered was named Mala Rrexlan. he stood up his hair cut short do to his being put in prison, his face was rugged a months worth of growth on his face, his clothes tattered and his skin dark. His eyes glowed with Hatred, and where hsi watch would normally hang their was nothing his feet were bare and he was thinner than usual.

"So finally the Dali wishes to see me about Damn time."

"Have respect for the Dali Edward, you know how it is in these times but I believe he finally trusts you especially after you helped us save Archband."

He laughed, "Take me too him"

[A ways north of Archband

"Kimbley report" Pride spoke over the radio.

"Our forces are crippled, I need more men." he spoke over the radio.

"Don't worry Envy and Lust are bringing more men to attack archband, and we have faith that you will not let the girl die?"

"I don't like it especially after Nebald but I will leave your little brat alone"

"Good your backup will be there in the next two days. Pride out"

Silence then took over the valley.

"Screw you."

[The throne room

Mala whispered in Ed's ear "Bow when you get in there."

They walked in and the Dali was surrounded by Neuruvian guards he was about 40 with long brown hair braided, his beard was down to his waist.

His voice was deep and was filled with authority. "Welcome Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, please come sit next to me so we may discuss this war."

Ed stepped in front of him and bowed, he wasn't in the mood to be thrown in jail just yet agian. "My pleasure to be in the presence of a man as powerful as yourself."

"Sit Edward and Eat, Mala you may sit down as well."

They sat down and began to eat from the plates of Gold covered in Boars head, Rare tropical fruits fruit juices in golden goblets, Salads and Ostrich eggs. "So Edward your tip offs have proven quite more than helpful in this war."

"Your welcome sir Dali" he hate like an animal his body enjoyed every drop that fell into your body.

"I brought you hear to discuss your freedom."

his eyes brightened suddenly, "I'm listening."

Dali answered"we've had word that from our spies that you do not really enjoy working for the military in Amestris."

"That is correct."

"do you wish to help us fight agianst them, we have reason to believe more of their men are moving toward Archband they wish to anhilate it completly before they move on to our capital."

"So whats the catch?"

The dali laughed a good hearty laugh, "Agh this is where we know you are of good use. Their is a catch, Mala must accompany you to Archband."

Mala looked dissapointed.

Ed smiles "Fine looks like I'm going to archband."

"You will be taken by train in the morning rest, for the tides are growing by the day."

Ed bowed and returned to his cell/room. 


	5. Twisting Of Fate

Fullmetal Alchemist: Tides of War

Twisting of Fate

It was midnight Khristie was alone walking the streets of Archaband. Her long silver hair was back in a ponytail; her clothes were old and ragged. Her eyes darted from place to place as if she was waiting for something. She crept silently on the streets walking around searching, haunting. It had been a month or so since her fight with Kimbley. Still she can see clearly his eyes when she stared him down and nearly murdered him amongst the burning rubble of Nebald. Now in the center of trade and commerce for Nueruvia she continued to rack her being to understand what was happening to her. The adobe buildings that surrounded her in the dense moonlight reached up into the sky around her she looked up at the sky and stared into the stars. She tried to read the skies and understand what was happening to her in this world. She sat down in an alley and lay her head on her knees. She began to cry.

_"Child __don't__ lose hope." _

"I'm sick of this tell me what the hell is going on!"

_Watch your tone my dear._

"Really, it's not good to back talk the gate my dear child." Chastity appeared out of nowhere as quick as the wind. Her long violet gown plumed around her and her eyes of deep violet were thin and wiry staring at the child.

"I may be a child on the inside, but my mind and body have grown." Khristie stood up and wiped off her skirt. "I'm only a child! Why am I being used by the GATE?" She kicked the can that was on the ground and stepped up to Chastity. "Why am I the one who's being tossed around like a ship on the sea, why am I the one who is always being pushed around, why the fuck am I nearly 18 years old when I'm only supposed to be 8 or so what the hell is going on tell me gosh dammnit CHASTITY!" tears were falling from her face she fell to her knees and her head was bowed staring down at the dust that was flowing like a sea around her. Chastity stepped closer to her and bent down so she could place a hand on her shoulder.

"Khristie, even if I knew everything that was going on I could not tell you, you are very important Khristie, you are the only one that can stop this war, you are the only hope to finishing the war that has been going on since the creation of the first philosophers stone. For over a millennia this war has been raging, the homunculi versus the gate the creator, God, Ishbala, call it what you will, he's the gate to the Alchemists, Ishbala to the Ishbalans, God to the religious, Gaia to the environmentalists, Satan to the Satanists, the Creator has many names, you could call me an angel of his, and you my child, in the sense of the term are a messiah, but not like Jesus Christ was for the Christians, you are a weapon, the only hope for survival, do you understand that the fate of everything rests in your hands, if what is in store for you doesn't happen then the Homonculi will win, and we will all fall to the darkness as the Homonculi complete their ultimate goal."

Khristie raised her head tears still streaking down her cheeks, "And what is their ultimate goal."

"World domination, demise of all alchemists, humans as their slaves, and ultimate power." Chastity then stood and began to walk away.

"Let them have it! Let them have what they want, I'm sick of being a pawn! I'm sick of this!" Khristie stands and runs off in the opposite direction crying.

_You cannot run from who you are._

"SHUT UP!"

_NO matter where you go it will always keep haunting you._

_No matter what you do, you cannot change your fate._

_No matter where you turn, your path will only lead you to your destination._

_You cannot hide from what you are meant to be._

Khristie finally stopped at the edge of the river that runs from the mountain to the north she stopped at the wall and was climbing on top of the wall. She stood there arms spread eagle out in the air, she began to tip forward and fall towards the river.

_No matter what…_

"Khristie!" A large metal man jumped from the road up towards her. She fell into his arms and the man grabbed hold of the wall and pulled him and the girl from the river.

_You cannot hide from me…_

Khristie was out cold in Alphonse's arms; he stood up and wiped her hair away from his face then walked back to the place they were staying.

**: Train station: Archaband:**

"Welcome to Archaband Mr. Elric." Mala guided him off the train into the hall of the stone train station in Archaband. Edward was dressed in a Neuruvian general's uniform. It was a navy blue with gold tassels on each shoulder.

"Mala stop being so formal, I don't enjoy it."

"Fine then Ed." Mala looked reluctant to believe that this Amestris Alchemist was going to help lead the protection efforts of the most important city in the Neuruvian empire.

"Take me to my men."

**: Hotel Arch-Dali-Omi:**

Alphonse was standing on the 4th floor balcony looking out at the train station. Khristie was laying in a bed in the room and Winry was asleep next to her. Her hair was starting to grow back it was about three quarters of the way back to its original length, and her blonde hair had returned and she looked much like she used too. Alphonse stared down at the people leaving the train station. But someone in particular caught his eye. Winry woke up and stretched and walked over to Alphonse. She looked at him and traced his glance down to the person in the crowd. Her eyes widened and she ran for the door of the hotel her hair flowing behind her and she ran out the door.

**:The**** streets in front of the hotel:**

Mala and Edward walked directly in front of the grand Arch-Dali-Omi Hotel. They were a few steps away from the side of the hotel and then Ed turned his head at the sound of people yelling "Hey watch it" and then out of nowhere a girl in a medium length white dress and somewhat long blonde hair jumped out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Edward!"

Ed was shocked for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Winry" The two stood their embracing each other for what seemed like hours but finally Ed let go. "I'm glad to know you're alright, I've been worried sick since I heard the story from Nebald.

"It was horrible, I thought I'd never see you again." She put her head on his shoulder. Mala just stood there then cleared her throat.

"Oh yes honey, this is Mala, she's a corporal in the Neuruvian army."

Mala saluted her and Winry looked up and waved. "Hello Mala."

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl that kept Edward here thrashing around in his sleep in his bedroom, the short idiot." She laughed.

Ed glared. "Who you calling a short insignificant bastard!" Winry grabbed him by the ear.

"She didn't say that Ed." Ed just fell to the ground and looked up at Winry and shrugged. He stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"I have to go, you guys need to get out of here. Tell Al I told you that you need to head to the capitol. The State is moving their troops here. I want you out of here and on the way to the Capitol." Winry just stood there in his arms and nodded. "I have to go, but I will see you soon, I promise." She nodded and just stood and watched him go. He smiled and waved and then kept walking.

_Ed, I just can't help but feel that something bad is about to happen._


	6. Closing In On Central

Closing In On Central:

Closing In On Central:

**Thirty Miles From Central**

"Stand tall my children!"

Scar yells out to his army. As the 500,000 troops of his force tear up the railroads leading out of central. Many of their villages have fallen to the scarred.

"Scar you are under arrest for crimes against the State." Somehow a small group of alchemists made it to Scar's position. "Surrender and we will be merciful, we will make your death quick and painless."

"Really?" he snaps his fingers, and Annabella and few more of his assassins come out of nowhere.

"I think it is you that needs to be worrying about me being merciful." Scar quickly jumps forward and grabs the leader by the neck, as the others quickly snap the necks of the other soldiers.

"Now go tell your friends to retreat, and warn central, _we are coming, and we will not hold back._" He pushes him to the ground, and the man starts running in the opposite direction.

"Everyone fall in!"

**3 Hours Later In Central**

_Over Loudspeaker:_ "People of Central, do not panic the rumors of a massive army closing in around central is a lie. It is a small force of about 5000, they will be crushed as soon as possible. Do not worry people of Central all is well."

**In Roy Mustang's Office**

"So its beginning, are the plans ready for the assault?"

Chastity steps out of the darkness, "Yes 50,000 are at your command, they come from all over the country."

"Good make sure Scar's people know who to kill, and who not to kill" Roy snaps his fingers.

"Don't worry he'll know." The papers on his desk rustle, then a slight grin shows up on his face.

**Scars Camp**

"Now we wait my children, now we wait, for we have completed our task, the army of Amestris is cut off, the bulk of their force is in Neuruvia, we are on our way to victory!" the crowd of his men cheer in front of him. They all hold their fists high in the air.


End file.
